


If you could know

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: Romcoms [3]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, Black Widow (2014) #8, Chance Meetings, F/M, Mission Fic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” “Then stop piggybacking on my jobs.” “But then how would we be meeting?”</p><p>(Prompt for #buckynat week)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you could know

He pops up again in Oaxaca, where Natasha’s working solo, and in spite of herself she ends up running her fourth mission since Prague with unasked-for help from the Winter Soldier.

After, as their respective targets are taken into custody—S.H.I.E.L.D. sends a helicopter for the injured agent he’d extracted, and the police are eager to talk to her _chaqueta_ —Barnes flashes her a friendly but halfhearted grin and comments, “We’ve got to stop meeting like this, Agent Romanoff.”

“Then stop piggybacking on my jobs.”

“But then how would we be meeting?” he asks with a light chuckle.

“You could be coordinating with me like a normal person,” she suggests. “At some point, this stops being believably coincidental, you know. And I don’t believe in coincidences.”

“You’re not the only one,” he replies. “But I swear, I didn’t follow you here. If it’s intentional, that was someone else’s call, not mine.”

“Of course it was,” Natasha mutters, with a sarcasm she doesn’t quite feel. “See you at the next coincidence, then.”

“Guess so,” he nods. Take care of yourself, okay? And, Nat—”

It’s her turn to nod. “I know. Stay warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous prompted: Bucky and Nat meeting in a place they didn't expect each other
> 
> Also posted [here](http://stars-inthe-sky.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Title from MS MR's "[Dark Doo Wop](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Te2ogixdci5vdyfx7lhnbsacvxm?u=0#)."


End file.
